Fractured soul
by ariti
Summary: Two girls fall into Middle Earth: one your giggly, bouncy marysue. The other a nervous, miserable wreck. The twist? They're the same person.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok, there's got to be basically every possible type of 'girl falls into Middle Earth' story on this site. There's happy-Mary-Sues, there's tortured-past-Mary-Sues, and there's personality-free-talent-free-non-Mary-Sueish-girls. So I figured I'd try and write something a little more original. It _will_ contain elements that are very Mary-Sue and the main characters _do_ have a bad past, but the main focus of the story is original and different.

**Laura**

Hiya! I'm Laura-May Metley, but call me Laura. As you're reading this, I guess you want to know about me. So here goes. I'm sixteen years old, I love smiley faces because they're cool, I love hanging out with my friends, and shopping should be renamed retail therapy. I look ok really. I'm not gorgeous, but I don't think I'm hideous either, except for my hair. There isn't really much to say about me really. I'm just an average teenage girl living in an average household in an average town, but one day I'm going to be a famous singer.

**Maia**

Hi. I'm Laura-May Metley, but I like to be called Maia. I don't know why I'm writing this really. I probably did have a reason, but I've forgotten it. I do that a lot. I have quite a lot of memory blanks. I never used to have them, just since I was about eleven or twelve. Or maybe ten, I can't really remember. I didn't notice them for quite a while, I just figured I was getting forgetful.

I suppose that as I'm writing this, I may as well write about myself. There isn't much to say really. I like privacy. I like being on my own and not having to talk to people. I don't have friends. I had a couple of friends in primary school but they were mean a lot. People make me nervous. I don't have very many good memories of interacting with people other than my parents. In fact, I can only recall bad memories of people who aren't my parents.

Anyway, there isn't much to say about me. I don't really want to say anything. Everything that comes out of my mouth is so weird that no one likes me. So I'm going now.

**Laura**

I think I fell asleep there for a minute! I probably shouldn't have gone to that party last night. Three parties in three nights doesn't do much for a girl's energy levels. Oh well, it was fun! I love parties!

I'm hungry. I'm going to get some chocolate ice cream, so I'll be back in a few minutes.

mlmlmlmlmlmlmlmlmlmlmlmlmlmlmlmlmlmlmlmlml

Laura didn't notice the dog-chewed wire from the freezer lying in a puddle of water. She didn't notice the ominous hissing sound coming from the puddle. Until she stepped in it.

As her body collapsed on the floor, two vague shapes drifted up from her. They started out dense, but quickly faded and vanished.

Two identical girls faded into existence in a clearing on a forest floor.

"Ouch… where are we?" one asked, rubbing her head. She had blue eyes. The other shrugged slightly and looked down at the floor.

"I'm not sure," she replied softly, hiding behind her hair. Her eyes were grey.

"Why do you look like me?" the first asked curiously. The second lifted her head nervously and scanned the first's face.

"Um, I don't know, I can't help it," she said defensively, biting her lip. The first gave her an odd look.

The two girls both faded again, becoming one swirl of white mist that gradually took the shape of a girl. It gradually solidified until a girl, identical to the two who were previously there, appeared unconscious on the forest floor.

mlmlmlmlmlmlmlmlmlmlmlmlmlmlml

**May**

"Owww…" I complained. I opened my eyes and saw a very short man hovering over me.

"Are you alright, miss?" he asked. I nodded warily. Why was I in a forest and why was this tiny man standing by me, looking like he cared about me? "What is your name?"

"Laura-May Metley," I said nervously.

"Where are you headed?" the man asked.

"I don't know really," I admitted nervously. "I must have hit my head because I don't remember where I am." I was also getting a headache.

"You're in the Shire, miss Laura-May," the little man said. "Mr Bilbo told me once that some nice Big People often came through here. Maybe you were with them?" I stared at him in confusion. Was he talking about the Lord of the Rings characters? That would be so typical of my luck if I'd fallen into Middle Earth like one of those girls in the fanfiction stories I often read. I didn't belong there, I wouldn't fit in. Not like a Mary-sue.

"You should come with us if you don't know your way around, miss," a second short man said to me. "We couldn't leave you to get lost." My headache was pounding and a moment later I collapsed on the floor, seeing bright lights.

**Laura**

"You're awake, miss!" a short guy said happily. I nodded and grinned at him, then my jaw dropped.

"Oh my god… you're _Samwise Gamgee_?" I asked incredulously. "Am I in the Shire?"

"Yes, miss. This here is Mr Frodo Baggins. We're on our way to Bree to meet Gandalf there," Sam said. Frodo nodded and smiled, although it seemed a bit forced.

"Miss, we thought that if you accompanied us to Bree then you could find someone you know," Frodo suggested at a prompt from Sam.

"That would be great!" I said. "Which way is Bree?"

A couple of hours later, Frodo was muttering to Sam. I couldn't quite hear what he was saying, but he indicated me a few times.

"Are… sure… trust…? Could… Enemy…? Gandalf said… anyone… many spies… Eyes... grey... blue now..." I could hear enough to understand that Frodo didn't trust me, that he was worried I was a spy for Sauron. My head began to throb as I thought that everyone _always_ trusts me! I couldn't remember a single occasion in the past where someone didn't trust me!

I told myself firmly to stop being silly, that of course Frodo wouldn't trust me. He had an object of evil whispering in his ear! It didn't mean that anyone else would dislike me. And Frodo hadn't said that he didn't _like_ me, just that he didn't _trust_ me. And with me, it's always about being liked. I practically exist to be liked! I _thrive_ on being liked.

The headache disappeared soon after, and I twirled around, smiling to myself. Life was great, I was in Middle Earth, and I was going to Bree!

--------------------------------------

A/N: Yes, Laura-May has multiple personality disorder. It is:

A rare condition indicated by the absence of a clear and comprehensive identity. In most cases two or more independent and distinct personality systems develop in the same individual. Each personality may alternately inhabit the person's conscious awareness to the exclusion of the others, but one is usually dominant. The various personalities typically differ from one another in outlook, temperament, and body language and might assume different first names. The condition is generally viewed as resulting from dissociative mental processes-that is, the splitting off from conscious awareness and control of thoughts, feelings, memories, and other mental components in response to situations that are painful, disturbing, or somehow unacceptable to the person experiencing them. (thank you in Laura-May's past, something happened which caused her personality to split into two: Maia who fears social situations, and Laura who has complete confidence in all aspects of socialising. What happened? I'm not telling you yet!

In the next chapter the differences between Laura and May will become more distinct.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: After I thought for a while I realised that Laura and Maia really aren't different enough. Hopefully the division will be much wider from here on. Laura and Maia will, I hope, share far fewer characteristics. 

**Laura**

"Sam, we're still in the Shire! What could possibly happen?" Frodo laughed. I grinned delightedly. Enter Merry and Pippin! And just on cue, they did so!

"Frodo? Merry! It's Frodo Baggins!" Pippin said cheerfully. Sam removed Pippin from Frodo.

"Oh, didn't see you there, miss!" Merry said as he turned round and banged into me. "I take it you're travelling with Frodo?" I nodded.

"Oi! Get back here!" Farmer Maggot yelled. For a moment my head started aching, then I was caught up in the fun of running away as Merry shoved a lettuce into my hands. Being the biggest by a couple of feet, I could run much faster than the others and so I ended up at the bottom of the pile, underneath four solid hobbits. I stood up and giggled as I watched Pippin and Merry scramble to the mushrooms.

Frodo and I both turned to look down the road at the same instant. A gust of cold wind hit us and the ground seemed to swirl before coming up to meet me.

**Maia**

"Help me get her off the road!" Frodo yelled, panicking. "Get her off the road!" I blearily opened my eyes and found myself tucked underneath a tree root with four little people. I shuddered and tried to wiggle away to get myself some space, but the ones on either side of me glared at me and indicated that I should stop moving.

I heard a loud sniffing sound and looked up nervously. A cloaked figure was crouching above us. I bit back a gasp as I realised that it was a Ringwraith from the Lord of the Rings.

Why was I in Middle Earth? I wasn't supposed to be there. I wasn't needed there, I'd only mess things up. The characters wouldn't want a _girl_ in the _Fellow_ship, I wasn't an elf, there were too many people for me in Gondor and I couldn't ride a horse so I couldn't live in Rohan. Maybe Aragorn or Elrond would know what I should do.

We ran. I ran at the back of the group, obviously. I didn't know where I was going and no one could watch me if they were all in front of me.

**Laura**

"Come on, miss Laura-May!" Sam urged when my feet got tired. I was so tired that for a lot of the day I'd been running on autopilot, not thinking and unable to remember the details of where we'd run.

Merry grabbed my hand and pulled me down behind a tree when a Nazgul appeared on the road. The Nazgul kept giving me blinding headaches when they appeared, the sort of headaches that hurt so much you can't think about anything for ages and when it stops hurting you feel fine again, but you can't remember what you did while it was hurting.

**Maia**

I shuddered as the Nazgul sat at the top of the hill on its black horse, silhouetted against the night sky like a drop of pure darkness against a grey page.

"Those riders are looking for something – or some_one_," Merry said. "Frodo?" I watched the look of unease on Frodo's face as he told Merry that he had to leave the Shire. Then the strange look on Merry's face as he told Frodo where we were going to run to. It wasn't a look I was familiar with. It wasn't one I could ever remember being directed at me. It gave me a headache.

**Laura**

I smiled at the bond between the hobbits. It was so totally obvious that they would have gone to the ends of the earth to save each other. Actually, that was what they would be doing in a few months. We ran, and ran, and ran until we reached the ferry. My head started aching as the Nazgul appeared but there was no way I was fainting and distracting the hobbits from getting away. I grabbed Frodo and threw him onto the ferry and jumped myself. As soon as I landed on the raft I let myself black out.

**Maia**

I opened my eyes and sighed. My memory blanks were getting worse and worse. I couldn't tell anyone about them though. They'd laugh at me and call me a freak and hate me.

Sam turned to me and felt my forehead, an expression on his face that I didn't understand. Pain exploded in my skull at his touch.

**Laura**

"Are you alright, miss?" Sam asked, a concerned look on his face. I contemplated for a moment then decided that I was.

"I'm fine, just a bit tired," I told him, flashing him a pearly white smile. "So, how long until we get to Bree? I would pay big money to see a town again. The Shire's lovely, but you can't beat a nice city," I said with a grin.

"It's not too far from here," Merry informed me. I grinned and relaxed on the ferry, glad to have a chance to sit down after all the running I'd done that way. And in Bree I'd get to meet Aragorn!

A while later, we were finally at Bree and I stared at the gate. I began to get a slight headache, although I brushed it off, thinking about the Prancing Pony and Strider.

"Four hobbits and a girl!" the gateperson exclaimed. I flashed him a smile.

"We wish to stay at the Prancing Pony," I told him confidently, in my best Middle Earth dialect. Frodo poked me hard.

"Our business is our own," he stated, poking me again.

"If you want to feel me up, please do so in a less painful manner," I told him as the gate opened. Frodo blushed and stuttered. I giggled and ruffled his hair.

"So, onwards to the inn? Water is nice when inside a bathtub but I'm not too keen on rain when I'm not wearing a coat," I said, and grabbed hold of Pippin's hand to drag him towards the pub. Then I realised I didn't know the way, so I found the nearest passing local.

"Excuse me, could you please direct me and my companions to the Prancing Pony please?" I asked sweetly. The man leered at me and gave me the directions, staring at my chest the whole time. The hobbits all shifted their postures, obviously ready to stop the man from harming me. Which I was sure he wouldn't do, just being afflicted with a case of wandering eyes, but I appreciated the gesture of friendship all the same.

When we arrived at the Prancing Pony, I stared around in delight. It looked just like it did in the film, loads of men laughing and drinking. Of course, there was one major difference – in the film, the pub seemed huge, but obviously it seemed smaller because I didn't see things in hobbit-scale.

When Pippin went up to the bar I decided to accompany him, and got roped into conversation with a red-headed man. He could have done with a bath, and he wasn't particularly attractive, but conversation in a pub over an alcoholic drink is generally enjoyable. I looked at him in confusion when he suddenly gasped and pointed along with the rest of the inn at an empty space. I gulped – Frodo had obviously done his disappearing act. Then I grinned – it was time to meet Strider! I quickly excused myself and headed over to where Sam was berating Pippin.

_I want to meet Strider!_ I thought happily, grinning to myself and twirling a strand of my dark hair around my finger.

"He's taken Mr Frodo!" Sam said suddenly, and dragged us all to the stairs. I followed the hobbits, wondering why they were so scared. Strider was a good guy, he was Aragorn, and even though they didn't know that they still didn't know that he was a bad person… all the thinking combined with the beer was giving me a headache, so I focused myself on getting to meet Strider and dragged myself up the stairs.

"Let him go!" Sam yelled angrily. Strider looked at the hobbits, then his gaze turned to me. Why was he looking at me in that weird way? I was happy to meet him, he should feel the same way!

"Who are you?" Strider asked me, just as the familiar pressure behind my skull flared.

**Maia**

I blinked, then looked at the floor, trying to avoid the cold gaze coming from Strider. I had to stop the memory blanks. They were getting worse and worse.

"Who are you?" Strider said impatiently.

"Maia," I replied, looking at the floor and letting my hair fall over my face. The hobbits looked confused. "I know my name's strange, ok? But it's better than calling myself Laura-May!" I snapped defensively. Strider's eyes widened momentarily before he turned back to the hobbits and told them not to return to their rooms.

"What about Miss Laura-May? I mean, Miss Maia? Can she return to her room?" Frodo asked. I bit my lip and looked at the floor. The hobbits didn't want me around. No one ever did. How was I going to find someone who could help me find a way home?

"It would not be safe. The Nazgul know that she is travelling with you, they may search her room to see if you are hiding there. I should go and find a room for her," Strider said.

"No – don't," I said quickly. Strider turned to me. "Um, you don't need to do that… I can find myself somewhere to hide so you don't have to put up with me," I muttered.

"We don't mind you being here, Miss Maia," Sam said. I felt the familiar headache starting. Why would he want me there? "Just… most girls in the Shire, anyways, wouldn't think it proper to share a room with men…" I blushed and looked at the floor. _Why_ was I so socially inept? _Why_ did I always say the wrong thing? _Why_ could I never understand what anyone was thinking?

I closed my eyes, wishing I could disappear. Sometimes if I concentrated really hard, I could actually block everything out for quite a while and function on autopilot.

**Laura**

I blinked, realising that the headache had made me miss out on some time again. I'd obviously hit my head harder than I'd thought.

"So, we're staying here then?" I said, grinning at the hobbits. They nodded slowly. I turned to Strider and stared at him. He looked… familiar. Not familiar as in he looked identical to in the movie, a different type of familiar which I didn't understand.

"You know, if I didn't know it was impossible I would have sworn I'd met you before," I said lightly. Strider gave me a long, confused look. I shrugged inside – I got that a lot. I always figured that if celebrities got gawked at because of their beauty, then being gawked at myself was obviously a good sign that I looked ok.

"You know what? You're the only person I know with two different coloured eyes," Pippin said suddenly. I stared at him.

"Since when have I had different coloured eyes? My eyes have always been blue. What colour are they now? Is it even possible for my eyes to change colour?" I asked.

"Your left eye is grey and your right eye is blue," Pippin informed me. I grinned and tossed my hair over my shoulder.

"That's fine by me. It sure stops any arguments about whether it's more attractive to have blue or grey eyes if I have one of each," I said. "And technically my eyes are still sky-coloured even though they're not both sky-blue anymore, because the sky is sometimes grey too. I love the sky, don't you? It's so cool when you go on camping holidays with your friends and you can just wake up in the morning and eat breakfast together and the sky's such a pretty colour. All the colours mix together and they look like if they were people they'd be a group of happy friends, all totally in tune with each other. It's fun to find shapes in clouds too. Especially when the first person to not be able to think what the cloud is shaped like has to do a dare," I chattered away. Sure, I was babbling. Who cared? Babbling was just saying what you thought, as you thought it, which was the best way to let people get to know you. If people know how you think then they know you and that's always good.

"You should be quiet," Strider told me firmly. What was wrong with talking? Talking was good. Silence when I was around people always gave me a headache. "The Ringwraiths are near."

The headache grew as the silence stretched out. In the end I leant on the wall and tried to focus on the pain, hoping it would go away. My eyes closed and I knew no more.

Mlmlmlmlmlmlmlmlmlmlmlmlmlmlmlmlmlmlmlmlm

Aragorn surveyed the girl carefully. He knew who she was, the name Laura-May was not unfamiliar to him. But her behaviour was very strange. She entered the room smiling and bouncing, then suddenly became shy and nervous, and then suddenly became smiling and bouncy again.

And the hobbits had seemed so confused when she suddenly said that she didn't want to be called Laura-May, as if that was what she'd asked to be called earlier. And when she'd confirmed that she would be sleeping in the same room as him and the hobbits, for some reason it seemed as if she wasn't actually relating the statement to the conversation she'd just had with him. As if she was just making a random comment.

Aragorn sighed and decided to keep a close eye on the girl.

A/N: Ok, there was chapter 2! Hopefully the characters are more separate now. I did a bit more research and realised that the two personalities shouldn't really be able to both experience the same emotions. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
